


Fingers Through Her Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'm only good at writing girls and enbys so take lesbians, this is an impulsive decision ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so take this brief intro to the genderbends!Rose Valentine- Genderbend of Roman - A theater major with a passion for Disney who isn't quite sure who she is.Vira Sanders- Genderbend of Virgil - A character design major at an art college nearby Rose's college, with severe anxiety and an altogether unique look, who has no idea what to do with herself.Those are just the main two characters, you'll meet the others through writing!(at the possibility I actually finish this, I might make another genderbend story showing how Vira was adopted and them meeting as children instead, idk)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 1





	Fingers Through Her Hair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad about never updating/finishing things so the updates won't be the most consistant.  
> Also my writing kinda sucks :/

"I told you, Mama, you don't have to worry. I go to college almost everyday, don't I?" Vira says, Payton huffing at her words. "But doing your art assignments is different then going to your little sister's birthday party! Art is reclusive and generally quiet, while parties are loud and have lots of people. I don't want you to get overwhelmed!" Payton says in return, wanting to be on the winning side of this disagreement between her and her daughter.

"I think Vira will be fine. She's 18 after all. If all else fails, she'll have to leave early." Lorena slightly scares the other two, who were so immersed in their heated conversation to notice the other Mom had come home from work. Payton sighs. "I hate it and love it when you're right, honey." she tuns around to kiss Lorena on the cheek, pushing up both her own and her wife's glasses.

"Does that mean you'll stop pestering me and just let me go to Rema's birthday party?" Vira asks, toying with the strings of her black hoodie with purple patches sewn onto it by Payton.

Payton sighs. "Yes, stormcloud, you can go. Speaking of Rema, I'm going to go get her. You okay with hanging out with her while I make lunch?" Payton asks Vira, starting to walk toward's the 9-year-old's room. "Mhm." Vira replies, getting out her sketchbook and pencil from her hoodie pocket.

* * *

Rose hears a quiet knock on the door as she brushes her hair. She opens the door to see her little sister, Emily. "Do you wanna watch cartoons with me Rose?" Emily asks. Rose smiles at the little soon-to-be-4th grader. "Sure cutie, I'll meet you in the living room, okay?" Emily nods and skips away.

As the current episode of the show they were watching ends, Emily speaks up. "I got invited to a birthday party." she says, looking excited. "Oh yeah?" Rose says curiously. "Yeah! One of Rema's moms sent an invite to Mami over text!" Rose smiles at the 10-year-old. "Am I invited too?" Rose asks. "Of course you are, RoRo!" Emily smiles. _'It'll be fun to meet Em's friends..'_ Rose thinks as she puts on the next episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short! This is kinda the chapter to set up the universe and stuff.  
> If you're wondering, the show they were watching was Stephanie Universe ;)  
> I would enjoy if you comment, anything's fine, i just need interaction lol  
> Also I'm working on two fics at the same time when I know that I'm bad at updating yaaaayyy


End file.
